The present invention relates generally to the field of computing, and more specifically, to user interfaces.
User interfaces are deployed on applications and programs such as web browsers, email programs, machinery, and operating systems for computer and mobile devices. Generally, user interfaces enable users to control and operate devices to produce a desired result. Specifically, user interfaces may include a set of commands and menus to communicate with applications and programs. As such, user interfaces are typically designed for efficiency and ease of operation. Furthermore, user interface design requires an understanding of user needs and of the functionality required by the system to accomplish the user needs. Therefore, different phases or processes may be involved in user interface design, and may include such processes as user and task analysis, information architecture, prototyping, simulation, and usability testing to test the performance of the user interface.